Another Impossible Situation
by LyckyDycky
Summary: It's been 3 months since his brother fell in love with an impossible guy. Maybe it's in the blood to fall in love with someone everyone thought was impossible. [Sister Fic of Making the Impossible, Possible] (Was meant to happen-setting in school... but got lazy) Germano (Germany x Romano) Please no flames, if you don't like it, just leave.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Impossible Situation**:(_South Italy x Germany)-[_School AU]-[Sister Fic of_ Making the Impossible, Possible_]: It's been 3 months since his brother fell in love with an impossible guy. Maybe it's in the blood to fall in love with someone everyone thought was impossible.

**VOTE IN MY POLL! **

When did it start? When did he notice the slightest details of his face, the emotions that pass rapidly through his green eyes, the way he talks to every single person, the way he holds himself and the tears that fell down his face? It just didn't match his slightly tanned face, seeing trails of salty sadness going down that face.

He just wanted to cup that wet face and whisper soft lyrics of love into his deprived ears. Maybe give him a kiss or two on those begging lips and lead him into bliss. But he couldn't. Everyone knew Lovino hated… no despised him since WWII.

Why did Romano hate him? It always came back to Germany's mind when ever he saw the glaring eyes of the Italian. But this time, instead of seeing the usual scowl and glare Germany was seeing tears.

Yes tears, something extremely unexpected for him to see, unless it was tears of fright on Romano. It wasn't those petty tears he usually saw on people. Germany stared at him for a while not knowing what to do. Romano kept crying, did he see him, well yes. The blonde saw the green eyes staring at him for a moment but strangely didn't yell at him about seeing him.

Reaching for the crying Italian, Romano did something unexpected again. He walked up the Germany and leaned forward literally asking him to wrap his strong arms around him, which Germany took full advantage of that.

Arms wrapped around the shaking figure, the German lead Romano to his house. '_Why is Romano is Germany? Wait… that sounds wrong… re-phrase that –at my home? I thought he… hated Germany." _

"Romano?" He whispered like Romano was a new born baby,

"W-what you p-potato bastard?" The short man almost whimpered.

"We're going to my house," Germany assured. The two walked silently with a couple of whimpers and sniffs made by Romano. When they arrived to the medium sized home, Germany took out his keys and unlocked it. He led Romano into the living room. "Romano?"

"…" He sat down on one of the couches in the room and eyes looked up lazily.

"What happened?" Germany sat down next to the Italian. Staring back into the green eyes he noticed an emotion he never saw in Romano's eyes. What was it? He couldn't pin point it. Was it fear? It felt too deep for that. Anger? No, there wasn't that same fire in his eyes. Shock?

"Antonio kicked me out…" Romano stated. "He said I should do something… about my problem."

"Problem?" The blonde wondered. What exactly was the _problem? _For all he knew the problem could be bigger then himself, which he was hoping too. "What's the problem?"

"…" He sighed deeply. "Nothing… I just need a place to stay for awhile; Antonio told me he would send my stuff there."

Germany finally noticed how Romano used Spain's human name instead of his country name. To state it simply he was jealous of Spain's position to Romano. He couldn't simply go Lovino or at least Roma to the latter. "You can stay here, the guest room. You could now call it your room. "

"…Grazie," Romano muttered a soft thanks. Taking out his phone, he texted Spain's number.

_Spain, _He typed and checked of Germany was looking at him text It took him a long time to let his pride go past him. _…Well Germany is letting me stay over his house… Grazie…._

Spain quickly replied with a happy note to it. _I told you he would let you! You have been moping around for too long about your so called unrequited love. Roma, do what you hear tells you, despite the surrounding area. You know I support you; I got love you should too. Your stuff should arrive in about a day or so._

Shutting the screen closed, he turned to Germany. "Spain texted back, my things are coming tomorrow or the day after."

"That's gut," The blue eyed man said. "This is your room," He pointed to the opened door. "It's right in front of mine, so if anything happens just knock on my door."

He nodded and walked into the room with small unsure strides. The room was painted a soft green with dark green, white, black, and green dots varying in sizes to 6 inches to 2 inches in diameter. Forest green curtains adored the window with a breath taking view of a large garden. To the right of the window was a king sized bed –which was unusual to Romano because every time he went to Germany the beds would be small, really small. It had white pillows with black flowers and leaves stitched onto it and green blankets.

The dresser was empty except a couple of random trinkets found a place to live. Romano kept looking around the room, scanning each and everything. Everything was in good or new condition, indicating no one really used the room but was regularly cleaned from the absence of dust.

"Does it fit to your taste?" Germany walked into the room.

"Sì," He approved the room. All he needed to arange the room a bit more and vowala! A sound of a stomach spread in the room. "..."

"Hungrig?" Germany asked.

"Yeah,"

"I made some hamburgers,"

"Please don't fucking tell me-"

"Nein, it is _not_ like America's," Germany quickly answered. "Who do you think America got hamburgers from? He ruined it, making it in such ways!"

A snicker was heard from Romano. Then it became a full out bust of laughter. He was on the floor on his knees just laughing while Germany because even more confused. "Mio Dio! W-who would have thought G-germany would finally crack about America! Devo dirti Feliciano!"

Germany's face darkened in shock. He finally saw something he dearly wanted. Romano's laughter right in front of him. "Mein gott..."

"Hey, Potato bastard," Romano walked out the room, "Where's lunch?"

"Follow me," He walked along side with Romano. Looking around the room, Romano noticed there were a lot of photos in the hallways of random people.

Romano stared at Germany's figure and red spread on his face realizing something again. He was _in _Germany's house, not for an hour but for _days._ He wasn't yelled nor complaining at him would Germany notice it?

The kitchen was painted a pale yellow like Gilbird's feathers and the dining table was a dark wood colour. In the opposite sides of the table has white plates and in the middle of it were random vegetables and hamburgers. Germany pulled out a seat for Romano; he sat down blushing even more.

They ate in silence albeit awkwardly for both of them seeing they were not used to each others presence alone. Trying to make a conversation after finishing their meal, Germany questioned. "Well, how have your days been?"

"Boring, bland, sick," Romano bit into his hamburger. "No more, no less."

He nodded his head. "Sick from what?"

"Being alone," Confessed Romano, his head was tilted downwards embarrassed from telling the truth. "Fuck… Fuck fuck fuck! Why did I just tell you?!"

"Romano!" Germany snapped. "It's okay."

But Romano kept going on and on. "It's not like we are even near close to each other or even friends but I just told you a secret not even Feliciano even knows! B-"

The ranting finished when Germany locked his lips on Romano's. "ut… W-what was t-that?"

"A kiss," the German said.

"I know but why?" Romano asked.

"Ich liebe dich," He spoke. Cupping Romano's face, he leaned forward again to steal another kiss from those lips he always wanted to do. Suprisinly Romano didn't even argue but wrapped his arms around Germany's neck and closed his green eyes wanting to drown himself into the kiss.

Maybe loving this Potato Bastard wasn't so bad after all...

_~Fin~_

_Devo dirti__Feliciano__!_ - I need to tell Feliciano!

**Nein** - No

_Si_ - Yes

**Hungrig** – Hungry

_Grazie_ – Thanks

**Mein** **Gott** – My God

_Mio Dio_ – My God

**Gut** - Good

**Ich liebe dich **– I love you


	2. Review

Reply:

To Guest: Flames are not welcome. If you would like to know, if it isn't your cup of tea you just ignore and forget not being rude about someone's work. Just because you think yaoi if ugly as shit DOES NOT mean you can act like that. Please, do not do such comments on other works. It's just plain rude.

Also... why the heck are you here if you don't even like it? It doesn't make sense you know to be in this part of Hetalia when you hate it.


End file.
